


Switch

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Dan, M/M, Riding, Smut, d/s dynamics, ddlb, dom!dan, i would put a pun and say 'uncle dan' but you guys would hate me, i'm remembering all these tags after i post them lmao, little!Phil, sub!Phil, switch!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: a fic that is heavily based off of switch!phan where sub!little!phil desperately wants to play with his daddy (dan).package complete with bottom!dan riding phil, dan referring to phil as 'baby boy,' and a brief aftercare scene.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this fic!! this is something that i've noticed a lack of in the phandom and i desperately wanted a heavily emphasised sub!phil fic, so i indulged myself and created this beautiful piece. thanks for reading <3333
> 
> ps switch!phan is real

“Spread your legs, baby boy,” Dan says from behind Phil. Phil flinches at the suddenness, but spreads his legs as he’s told. A soft hand grazes the pale, smooth skin of Phil’s inner thigh and Phil inhales sharply, his wide eyes looking up to the man hovering over him.

He’s sitting in a chair in the middle of their lounge, his arms tied behind him, pulling his shoulders back and leaving him no choice but to bare his chest. His cheeks are tinted pink, hot from the realisation of the reality of the situation: naked and exposed to his audience of one.

This is something that Phil needs. Due to the amount of stress Phil has been under recently his mind had started buzzing, a dull hum in the back of his busy brain telling him to let go and give in, to let his daddy take care of him the way he’s desperately craving. Never getting the time to properly go into play, the buzz continued to build up in Phil’s head and he found himself slipping into a certain headspace more often than not. 

Dan noticed when Phil stayed silent the whole morning, only letting out little noises of affirmation if he agreed with Dan with something, or whining and pouting when he disagreed. Phil would struggle to pour his coffee into his mug, only taking little sips from the hot drink before grimacing at the taste. When they sat on the couch, Phil wanted to watch more of the lighthearted animes, smile widening as Dan put in the colourful disk into the their DVD player. Dan watched closely as Phil stuck his thumb into his mouth, sucking contently with his knees drawn into his chest. 

“Phil?” Dan had asked, catching Phil’s attention.

Phil frowned at the use of his name, but pulled his thumb out of his mouth. Dan’s eyes follow Phil’s thumb, biting his lip as he fixated on the string of saliva connecting from Phil’s thumb to his mouth. 

“C’mere,” Dan said, motioning Phil over to him. Phil crawled slowly into his lap. 

“Am I in trouble?” Phil asked in a small voice. He started fidgeting, picking at his shirt and bunching the material into his fist, looking down into his lap to avoid Dan’s stare. 

“Not at all, baby boy,” Dan said, watching Phil’s face carefully. Phil’s face lit up when Dan used the nickname, confirming all his suspicions right there and then. “Did you wanna play with daddy?”

Phil nodded, moving to rest his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan rested his head on top of Phil’s and carefully ran his fingers through Phil’s dark hair. Phil shuddered under him and let out a content sigh, shifting on Dan’s lap slightly. 

“Why don’t you take off your clothes and sit in your chair for me, yeah? Will you be a good boy and do that for me?” 

At that moment, Phil lost himself completely to the buzz in his head. It took over his thoughts, replacing them with white noise, focusing solely on following his daddy’s directions.

“That’s it, baby. Sit on the chair and hands behind your back. We’re in play now, so remember the rules like a good boy.”

There are three simple rules that are enforced when Dan and Phil go into play:

  1. Phil isn’t to talk
  2. Phil must keep his hands to his side; he isn’t to touch himself, nor Dan
  3. The safe word is cherry



“That’s a good boy,” Dan praises, bringing Phil back to reality. Dan’s finger traces along Phil’s jawline, pushing a stray hair into place. Phil tries to nuzzle his face into Dan’s soft hand, his smile soft and eyes fluttering shut as Dan continues to praise him. His cock is heavy and throbbing against his bare thigh, twitching ever so slightly when Dan ghosts his palm over it. 

“You’re so desperate to be touched,” Dan runs a single finger along Phil’s shaft, marvelling at the way Phil’s whole body shakes at the light touch. He takes two of his fingers and rubs the angry tip of Phil’s cock, knowing how much his baby loved when he did that. His other hand roams Phil’s chest, brushing over the fine hairs that adorned it. Phil throws his head back as Dan runs over his nipples, the buds getting harder with every light, teasing touch.

Dan settles in between Phil’s legs after continuing his movements a little more, noting how sensitive Phil is now. Phil’s pupils are fully blown, the blue from his eyes nearly disappearing completely. Phil watches attentively, his cock twitching every time Dan did so much as moved. Phil wants to just give up and beg, to tell Dan how much he wants him and that he wants to come. But he knows it’s against the rules to say anything other than the safeword, so he watches with wide eyes as Dan moves closer to his cock.

He can feel the heat of Dan’s breath every time he exhales, and when Dan closes his mouth over the tip, Phil’s whole body trembles and his eyes shut in pure pleasure. His toes curl as Dan places both of his hands on either of Phil’s thighs, allowing himself to take Phil’s cock deeper. Phil’s cock slides down Dan’s mouth with ease in one swift movement and Dan gags slightly when Phil’s hips buck up uncontrollably. He hollows his cheeks as best as he can, his tongue running over a prominent vein. Phil lets out a moan as Dan swallows around his cock. He experimentally thrusts his cock further into Dan’s mouth, moaning even louder at the warm wetness of Dan’s mouth. Dan taps his thigh, encouraging Phil to fuck into his mouth. Phil’s muttering “daddy” under his breath as his hips lift from off the chair, meeting Dan’s mouth in the middle. Dan flattens his tongue over the tip of Phil’s cock, catching the precum leaking from the slit. He continues to suck as Phil thrusts into his mouth, moaning around the length and sending shivers up Phil’s spine. 

When Dan pulls off, Phil whines at the loss, continuing to thrust his hips in attempt to chase after Dan’s mouth. 

“Bad boy. Ass planted in that chair,” Dan scolds, wiping his mouth with his arm and shooting Phil a stern look. Phil immediately stops thrusting, hanging his head as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, tears forming in his eyes. He groans in frustration to himself for not following Dan’s directions and not being a good boy. He just wants to please his daddy, but he can’t do that if he’s bad. 

Dan gently takes Phil’s chin between his fingers and tilts his head up, wiping his tears away with his other thumb. “You were just getting a little eager, baby. I didn’t want you to come before I had the chance to ride you. You’re doing so well though. You’re such a good boy.” 

Phil’s heart swells at Dan’s words and he nods, giving Dan permission to keep going. Dan smiles sweetly and grabs the lube from the table, settling on Phil’s lap. He can feel the heat of Phil’s cock under him, how it throbs when Dan moves his hips a certain way.

Pouring some lube onto his fingers, Dan reaches behind himself, circling his hole a couple times before pushing in, holding back a moan that threatened to spill from his lips. He bites his lip as he reaches his knuckles, taking steady breaths as he gets used to the feeling before starting to push in another. He throws his head back and Phil’s eyes stay fixed on his daddy, his wide, somehow innocent looking eyes dilated, completely and utterly gone. 

“I’m almost ready for you, baby boy. Wanna make daddy feel good?” Dan manages to stutter out, his own cock hot and heavy between his and Phil’s bodies. He’s running out of patience to properly prepare himself, so he pushes another finger in, his body burning from the stretch but happily accepting it anyways. 

He bites his lip harshly as he pulls his fingers out, retrieving the lube again. He shifts on Phil’s lap once more so that Phil’s cock is between them. He pours the liquid onto Phil’s leaking dick, stroking slowly — to tease Phil or to properly coat him, Phil isn’t entirely sure. 

Dan lifts himself up and hovers just over the tip, noting the way Phil’s thighs tense every time he moves just a little bit closer. He drops his head forward as Phil’s cock breaches his hole, Phil letting out a loud groan from the back of his throat as Dan continues to sink down. Dan feels so fucking full it’s almost overwhelming, but he loves how raw it feels to have Phil’s hot cock inside of him, how it twitches inside of him, how his length is long enough to brush along his spot, and he’s so fucking content with his baby inside of him. 

Once Dan is fully adjusted, he swivels his hips, Phil’s breathing speeding up and his hips starting to buck up from desperation. The heat coiling in his stomach runs deep through his whole body, his everything tensing as he holds back for his daddy. He wants to please his daddy. He wants his daddy to come first. 

Dan starts to bounce on Phil’s cock, lifting his hips so that just Phil’s tip is inside of him before slamming back down, clenching once he gets to the base. He does this a couple times, loving the way Phil would let out a little whine every time. Phil starts whimpering, trying his best to control his breathing as Dan picks up the pace. He’s tensing every body part that he can to keep himself from coming, but it’s nearly impossible when Dan’s riding him like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. 

“Fuck, baby, your cock is so good,” Dan says breathily, his left hand moving in between their bodies, gripping his cock tightly and stroking hard and fast. He’s tired, but he’s so fucking close that he can’t bring himself to rest. He continues to twist his hand and he positions his hips in just the right way, navigating Phil’s cock to his prostate. With every bounce Phil’s cock hits his spot dead on and his eyes roll to the back of his head. He runs a thumb through his slit and drags another finger along the underside of his cock. His hips stutter and he releases between them, a few strings on cum managing to get on Phil’s chin. Phil eagerly sticks his tongue out, trying his best to lick up the cum. 

It should be gross but Phil looks so fucking erotic; completely fucked out with his heavy lidded eyes, his mouth parted open slightly as little pants and moans leave his lips, his face completely relaxed yet contorted with pleasure knowing that he was used for something good. 

“Good boy,” Dan moans, twisting his hand one more time to milk out the last of his cum before moving his hands to either side of Phil’s shoulders. He leans in to kiss the soft skin of Phil’s neck, dragging his tongue over a patch of skin before closing his lips over it. He sucks lightly and Phil shakes under him. He kisses upwards, nibbling on Phil’s earlobe just barely before whispering, “You can come when you’re ready.”

Phil cocks his head to the side, allowing Dan to leave more love bites along his neck, letting himself go completely. His mind is blank sans the utter pleasure coursing through his veins, loving the way his daddy had used his cock for pleasure. His stomach begins to tighten even more and he chokes out another moan, his hips stilling as he shoots into Dan. He begins to thrust erratically, trying his best to work through his orgasm, tears slipping from his eyes as his whole body is paralysed with pleasure.

He’s still shaking when Dan pulls off his cock and slips on his boxers, grabbing towels to clean them off. Dan leans in for a soft kiss and rests his forehead against Phil’s when they part. Phil’s still pretty much gone, but that’s expected considering how long he’s had to keep himself together. Dan gently wipes Phil down, slowly lifting him from the chair and to their bedroom, where he carefully lays Phil in their bed. 

Dan starts to leave to grab Phil a glass of water, but he hears whining from the bed. He turns around to see Phil with a frown on his face, making grabby hands towards Dan. 

“Baby boy, we’re not in play anymore. You can speak now. Don’t worry, I won’t punish you,” Dan says with a soft smile on his face, sitting back on the bed to scoop Phil in his arms.

“I want cuddles,” Phil says simply, rubbing his face against Dan’s bare chest to make a point.

“I will give you all the cuddles you need, but you need to drink something first, okay?” Dan grabs Phil’s hand and squeezes it gently. “It will take one minute. You can count to 60 and I’ll be back before you’re done.”

Phil nods before loosening his grip slightly on Dan. He begins to count to 60 when Dan leaves the room. Dan’s back before he reaches 60, just like he said he would. Given, Phil lost count somewhere around 30 and had to start over a couple times, but Dan stayed true to his word. 

“You did very good today, baby boy,” Dan says softly, pulling Phil back into his arms. “You made daddy feel very good and I love you very much. You are such a good boy.”

Phil hums in response and his eyes flutter closed, a content smile on his face as he drifts to sleep. 

He’s always quiet when he’s like this, regardless of whether it’s in the rules or not. He’s polite and well behaved, but childish in nature, and Dan loves taking care of his baby boy when he’s like this. 

Dan kisses the top of Phil’s head, loving the way the soft, black locks still managed to smell like raspberry. He lies down a bit to make himself comfortable enough to sleep and allows his eyes to drift shut, falling asleep to the dull sound of their heartbeats syncing together as one. 


End file.
